zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Nanaya
Nanaya is one of Asami, Miki and Shio's classmates. She appears in Period 46 and Period 47 and is an aspiring Mangaka. Bio Appearance Nanaya is a tall girl who almost resembles a boy, having very short cut dark-colored hair with messy bangs usually obscuring one of her eyes. She has a distant, gloomy expression, but she has a pretty smile. She wears the girls school uniform but leaves the top partially un-buttoned, nor does she wear a ribbon or tie. Personality A quiet girl who keeps to herself, Nanaya is very distant and described as being "gloomy" and "troublesome" by others. She is frequently badmouthed despite being hardly known, and many insult her by writing on her property and calling her an Otaku. She is shown to be very nice when shown genuine kindness, although her words can be harsh at times. She ignores her frequent criticisms but deep down she refuses to let them win and bravely looks forward. She dreams of becoming a Mangaka and wants her work to be seen by many. 'History' One morning Nanaya first appears desperately trying to grab her drawings as they flutter from the nearby opened window. This event startled and upset many classmates, who bitterly complained about her while waiting for class began. Due to her gloomy nature and appearance nobody is really surprised by her lack of friends, all she ever does is draw manga and keep to herself. Later, after the girls obtain the Hell's Divination paper they decide to test it out, teasing Nanaya by suggesting they use it to see who has the worst personality in class. But everyone expresses surprise whenever it points out Asami. After dealing with a rough day of ignorance and bullying, Nanaya appears again to defend her and suggests that she stop pitying herself to and do something about it. Asami is surprised as she notices the mean-spirited things written on Nanaya's notebook, but she instead asks why she is being so nice to her. Nanaya claims it isn't a big deal though, because she is only making up for what happened back when school started. She dropped her manga drawings and the other girls started picking on her, but Asami didn't. She approached her to help her out, and she gave her support to chase her aspirations; while it may not have seemed like much, Nanaya was very touched by her genuine kindness. Nanaya states that she doesn't believe anything the paper says, and she suggests to Asami that she make up her mind on whether she does or not. Before she goes Asami asks to see her manga, and she smiles and agrees. The next day Nanaya arrives just in time to overhear Asami's ex-friends reveal that they purposely set her up to turn everyone against her. They then go on to cast another fortune, deciding to see who will become famous in the future, and when it turns out to be Nanaya they quickly turn to her and shower her with praise and adoration. Asami is very shocked when Nanaya pulls away from her and steps into the room to greet them, and the girls quickly start asking for autographs and asking to read her manga she's been working on. They are surprised that she would agree now since she wasn't very talkative before, but they are happy to finally be on speaking terms with her. The next day the girls are still hanging out with Nanaya and they send the heartbroken Asami a picture of them hanging out, telling her not to show up anymore. Then they decide to resume with the fortunes until Nanaya notices how roughly they handle the paper. She warns them to be more gentle with it and brings up how abusing it could result in being cursed to death, recalling hearing the rumor of a student who stepped on it and later suffered a heart-attack. At the end of the school day, the girls prepare for another divination session when Asami shows up to confront her ex-friends and classmates for being so heartless. Nanaya quietly observes as this is going on, and at one point asks Asami why she isn't weak anymore, exchanging gazes with her before Asami tears apart the paper. Everyone reacts with shock as she slowly loses consciousness under the belief she is dying. After Asami is taken to the nurses office Nanaya prepares to leave school for the last time, and she asks the nurse not to tell anybody that she will be moving away. Before she can get into the car Asami calls out to her to reveal what she discovered, holding the real paper, the one she left with her before leaving. Nanaya claims she didn't necessarily do it for Asami, rather, she didn't want this class to beat her. She pretended to get closer to the girls in order to swap the papers, and she had intended on doing what Asami did, she just did it first. Tearfully Asami thanks Nanaya for everything she has done and they exchange farewells. Some time later, Nanaya is revealed to have gotten one of her stories published in a girls manga magazine. She leaves a special note revealing that she dedicated this first story to the special person who cheered her on and always supported her, and she hopes that she will be the first person to read it. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Females